Television signals may be broadcast in a variety of different formats. For example, the audio portion of a television signal may be broadcast in the Broadcast Television Systems Committee (BTSC) format. A received BTSC-encoded television signal is filtered and decoded according to the BTSC protocol. Decoding of received television audio signals has often been done using analog filters and decoders. However, use of analog circuits may be undesirable, because of power consumption, circuit component size, circuit flexibility, and other factors. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system of decoding a received television audio signal using digital circuits.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.